Bloody Chaos
by MusikIsMyNature
Summary: An old friend of Zero's comes to Cross Academy at the will of her father and begins to disrupt the well laid plans of Kaname Kuran. She isnt afraid of the vampires and stands at Zero's side even as he shoves her away.
1. Background

Name: Sana Yagari

Family:

Father: Toga Yagari, top Vampire Hunter for Japan

Mother: Deceased

Brother: Kaito Takamiya, was taken in my her father when she was small when his family was killed by level E's

Uncle: Kaien Cross, though he used to be a great hunter, both she and her father agree he has become an idiot

The Kiryu's, they all died at the hands of a pureblooded vampire when she was eight except for one who went to live with Cross. She hasn't seen him since before the slaughter because she was living with her dad.

Appearance:

Black hair that falls past her waist and bright green eyes. She has a tan even though she is a hunter like her father and her brother. She is somewhat tall but is shorter than her dad and brother. Thin but still curvy. She gets her figure from her mother who was an American hunter. She has a scar that runs across her collar bone from shoulder to shoulder from a fight with a level E that proved to be stronger than anticipated. She also has her left ear pierced all the way up her ear and a wolf paw tattoo on her shoulder.

Weapons:

An identical katana to Cross's and the twin pistol _Bloody Rose _named _Bleeding Chaos. _

Likes:

She loves fighting with her brother and hunting with him and her dad. She is an avid reader in her down time and cooks as well. She will spend hours on end in a firing range to make sure she is up to pare with her gun. Also she enjoys sword fights with Cross when he comes to visit her and isn't being a fool. She also picked up the bad habit of smoking from her father.

Dislikes:

Fan girls, that pureblood bastard Kaname, the night class except for Kain but he is no bullshit either.

Attitude:

If she likes you, you're best friends but the minute she's pissed off you better run. Calm and collected for the most part and fiery when her tempers blazing. She has a temper that makes Kaname flinch eventually and takes no bullshit from anyone. She especially cannot tolerate the fan girls of the night class.


	2. Chapter One: Cross Academy

_Authors note: Heres my next fanfic. Hope you all like it._

_Diclaimer: I dont own the rights to Vampire Knights only my OC's_

**Chapter One-**

She sat pouting in the back seat of the cab as it took her to her new school. Her father had decided that do to the increase new problems at his job, it would be better for me to go to the school his old friend and the man I called uncle would be better than staying home by myself all the time. Safer too since my dad was the best vampire hunter in Japan. Oh by the way names Sana Yagari and my family hunts vampires for a living. But back to the issue at hand as the cab neared the towering metal and stone walls of the prestigious Cross Academy. Sighing I looked at the foreboding grounds that were accented by shadows as it was twilight. It was also the weekend so I was surprised when I saw a small petit brown haired girl waiting for me at the gate as the cab stopped. As I climbed out of the cab with my two duffle bags, I tossed the driver some money and slammed the door behind me. He took off as the girl ran over to me grinning like a fool. She bowed before standing straight.

"Hello, you must be Yagari Sana. Welcome to Cross Academy. Can I help you with your bags?" she asked me, gushing a bit and I just chuckled. "Oh by the way I'm Yuki Cross but please call me Yuki-chan."

"Well Yuki-chan, please just call me Sana. I'm not one for honorifics" I told her as I shouldered my bags. "Now take me to the air head you call the chairman, please."

"No problem" she laughed and we began walking down the cobbled streets. "So why did you decide to come to Cross Academy?"  
"My father thought it would be better that I went away to school so that I wouldn't be alone all the time while he and my older brother worked." I told her simply and she nodded, grinning. "So here I am"

We had reached the Chairman's residence where he also had his office. She led me through the dark halls until we reached a large set of double doors. Yuki knocked and we heard a somewhat audible shout to come in. As she opened the door I was jumped by a silver haired, glasses wearing fool.

"My darling niece has come to see me" he yelled as he crushed me to his chest, causing me to drop my stuff. Yuki just looked like she wanted to be somewhere else and I had to sigh. Managing to free my arm, I hauled off and decked the fool smirking as he flew across the room. He then started sobbing on how cruel I was that I didn't want the attention of my favorite uncle.

"For shit's sakes, Uncle Cross. Get yourself together!" I yelled at him growing frustrated at the fool. "I swear you get more and more foolish every time I see you. No wonder my dad calls you an idiot."

Another knock on the door sounded and I heard the door open and close. Hearing the grumblings of a man about the idiot sobbing in the corner. I wanted to throw my hands in the air with exasperation but knew it would get me nowhere.

"Who caused it this time" the man sighed walking over to us and standing directly behind me and I raised a hand before turning around slowly, already knowing who stood there. His jaw dropped as he took in my green eyes and black hair. Eyes roaming my body, I saw them rest on the piercings in my left ear and then stopping to meet my eyes. He looked good, especially since I hadn't seen him in four years. He was taller than me, maybe even taller than my dad and brother. His silver hair was a bit long and was covering his violet eyes. He had a hunter's seal tattooed on his neck and I wanted to scream and kill the bitch who took everything from him. Yes I knew exactly what had happened and what was most likely going on with him now, but my thoughts were cut off as he crushed me to his chest.

"I'm so happy you're here" he whispered and I hugged him back hard.

"I'm just glad you're alive" I murmured back. I could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart and smiled into his chest. I heard Cross stand up and walk over to us and rest a hand on my shoulder to get our attention. We pulled apart but he kept an arm wrapped around my waist so that I was almost curled into his side. Yuki stared at us with wide eyes and I just gave her a soft smile.

"Well I'm glad you are her Sana-chan" Cross chuckled looking at me and his ward. "Zero has been missing the company of you and your brother even if he won't show it."

"Baka" Zero growled half-heartedly. I giggled and poked him in the side making him grin causing Yuki's jaw to drop.

"Who are you to Zero and the Chairman?" she asked with a frown and I laughed at the poor naive girl.

"I'm Cross's god daughter and niece and a childhood friend of Zero's. We actually grew up together." I told her and she continued to frown before nodding.

"Well like I said earlier I am Yuki Cross adopted daughter of the chairman" she told me grinning again but I saw how it didn't reach her eyes. I wondered why she didn't like me around Zero.

"I don't know how you can put up with this fool but it is a pleasure to meet the daughter he speaks of so greatly" I told her and she truly smiled this time.

"Well since she's here and knows of the true nature of the night class, Sana-chan will join you two on the Disciplinary Squad. She will be a prefect as well but since of how late she is in the semester and lack of room, she will stay here in one of the guest rooms." Cross smiled, "Also since its Sunday, I'll leave Sana –chan and Zero time to catch up and allow you Yuki to have an early night. I will patrol tonight and you can tell Sana-chan what to do in the morning of her duties."

"Very well Uncle Cross" I laughed as someone knocked on the door and then entered. I didn't look to see who it was but when a sick feeling entered my stomach, I had my gun out and pointed at the vampire's walking in the door. The leader froze and the two accompanying him growled at me but I just arched my eyebrow. Yuki started yelling and Cross sighed while Zero laughed quietly.

"Well what do you know, the pureblood king himself" I snorted and dropped the gun. I holstered my gun and gave a mocking bow to the vampire. He frowned and then sighed, shaking his head.

"Well it isn't every day I get to meet the much esteemed Yagari Sana. You are almost as well-known as your father" he scoffed and I smirked at him before chuckling to myself.

"Keep those toes in line Kuran-sama, wouldn't want to give me a reason to use _Bloody Chaos _now would we" I laughed as I picked up my bags and motioned for Zero to lead the way out. He laughed as he walked out the door through right past the vampires. I followed laughing my ass off and the two aristocrat vamps just grumbled. I followed Zero down the hall way and up a set of stairs to where the living quarters were. He stopped at a door and opened it for me and motioned for me to go in first. I walked in and saw a black uniform laying on the bed. It had the same arm band as Zero and Yuki had, marking us as prefects. I dropped my bags and moved my uniform so that it hung in the closet, then flopped onto the bed.

"You look awfully comfortable there Sana" Zero chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed. I chuckled in response. "I did miss you, what have you been doing the last four years?"  
"Going to school, hunting with dad and my baka of a brother" I replied with a smile as I stared at the ceiling. Grabbing for his arm, I dragged him over and forced him to lay with me as I curled into his side like I used to when we were younger. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his chest. I yawned and pulled away only to pull my gun out and set it on the bedside table. Shrugging off my coat, I then curled into his side again. He laughed and then sighed.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to smile let alone laugh" he told me quietly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to be around, Zero" I whispered and he just tightened his grip on me.

"You're here now, that's what matters" he told me quietly and I nodded before beginning to grow tired and I then remembered how long a day I had well had. "Sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

My eyes drooped and closed. Relaxing for the first time since arriving at the academy I was happy. I drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by a banging on the door. Looking about the room I noticed that it was already dawn and Zero was no longer laying with me.

The door opened and a wet haired Zero walked in and shook my shoulder to ensure I was awake. Grumbling, I stood and walked tiredly to my duffle bags and grabbed a black bra and matching panties. Also grabbing my uniform, I walked into my bathroom and hopped into the shower. I let out a yelp as the cold water hit me and shook out my now wet hair, wide awake. Climbing out, I quickly dried off and got dressed. Walking out to my room I sat down in a chair that belonged to my desk and pulled on my boots and laced them up. I towel dried my hair and then braided it. Standing I pulled on my holster and gun, then pulled on my black jacket.

"Let's go steal breakfast from the chairman's kitchen and head out" Zero laughed and I nodded following him out. I shut the door behind me and he draped an arm over my shoulders, leading the way. When we got to the kitchen, the chairman was already there cooking. He placed food on the table and nodded to us to start eating.

"I see Zero didn't go back to the dorms last night. I'm happy to see you both so relaxed" the chairman grinned but it wasn't the stupid antics of last night. "I have a feeling today is going to be interesting for you two. Neither of you deal with people very well."

"You're telling me. I have to deal with all the day class girls screaming about the night class" Zero snorted, shaking his head. "They are a huge pain in the ass."

We finished eating and headed out since it was seven thirty and class started at eight. Other day class students were beginning to mill about and we got some strange looks since Zero was holding my hand and not giving to shits. Laughing as we neared the building where class's were held, I dragged him into the shadows of the building and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Zero frowned as I lit one up.

"I see you picked up your fathers bad habit" he grouched and I just arched an eyebrow, grinning.

"You gonna try and stop me?" I asked him and he just shook his head. "I won't let Yuki or the chairman see. Yuki would try and take them and the chairman would bemoan the fact that I am just like my father."

"Whatever it's your life but like you said don't let the fools see you, though I doubt the chairman would say much. Does your dad know you smoke?" he asked and my smirk failed a bit. "I'll take that as a no"

"No he knows, just isn't happy about it but we steal the others cigarettes all the time so that may just be frustration of having a daughter just as thickheaded as he is" I snorted and he laughed. I dropped the cigarette and stomped it out with my boot before grabbing his hand, pushing him out of the shadows. He led me into the building and into the class room. The teacher looked up in surprise and Zero left me to go take his seat up in the back.

"Well you must be Yagari Sana, correct?" the teacher asked and I gave him a grin before bowing.

"Yes I am, sensei" I laughed and he nodded.

"Okay when class starts I will introduce you and then I'll have you sit next to Kiryu-kun." He told me and I nodded. Five minuetes later the class room was full and the teacher was introducing me.

"This is our new transfer student, Yagari Sana. Why don't you tell the class about yourself." The teacher told me and I sighed.

"Again my name is Yagari Sana and I've recently moved here to live with my uncle. I am a member of the Disciplinary Committee and I hope you treat me well" I told the class and then did a quick bow.

"Where did you move from?" one girl asked

"I moved around a lot with my dad and older brother for their jobs. Both me and my dad agreed that it would be better if I stayed here and went to school where my uncle could keep an eye on me" I replied and she nodded.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" one of the guys yelled and I sighed before pulling out a glare that would make my father wince a bit.

"What kind of question is that to ask in front of the entire class" I snapped and the teacher chuckled before pushing me gently towards the stairs to take my seat. I climbed the stairs and took the seat next to Zero. As the teacher started lecturing a few girls who sat in the row in front of us turned around to pester me. Yuki who was also sitting in that row, turned a bit to listen as well.

"What do you think of the night class?" one girl asked and all the guys around us listened in.

"What about them, a group of annoying people if you ask me." I replied, bored. "And no there isn't one of the guys in the night class that interests me, in fact they're disgusting."

The girls looked pissed while the guys silently cheered while Zero started laughing quietly making the class look at us startled. I smiled as Zero smirked and the entire class gave up on listening to the teacher since Zero apparently never smiles, ever.

"Wow" I laughed quietly before putting my head down to take a nap. I nod off and am woken up by an irate Yuki. Looking at her confused, she sighs and walks away. It was then I noticed the classroom was empty besides me and Zero, who was also sleeping. I smiled and shook his shoulder gently. He sat up and looked at me tiredly and I snorted.

"Come on let's get out of here" I laughed and he nodded, taking my hand and leading me out of the class room. We walked down the halls and into the court yard, making our way to the back of campus. We ended up at the stables and he stopped me in front of a beauty of a white mare.

"This is Lily, I helped foal her" Zero told me softly as he stroked the mare's neck. I walked over to her and met her large hazel eyes.

"Hello Lily" I whispered, raising my hand to her nose. She snorted as she took in my scent. Bobbing her head up and down, she pressed her head in to my hand. "You are so beautiful."

"I come out here when I need to escape" Zero told me flopping down in some hay and I just smirked at him before laying down with him.


	3. Chapter Two: I have Your Back

_Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the time it took me to update. I have been busy as the semester comes to a close. So i probably will be having a space of time in between chapters. Sorry!  
_

_-MusikIsMyNature_

**Chapter Two-**

I was woken up to a very irate Yuki. She was yelling at Zero as he brushed Lily and I frowned as I heard her insult the mare. She kept telling Zero how evil Lily was so I stood up and climbed onto the stall divider. Lily snorted and pressed her head into my back as I stroked her mane. Yuki glared at me and the horse, causing me to only arch an eyebrow. For some reason this horse disliked this girl or was it that she just didn't like anyone? I wasn't sure but I'm pretty sure I would find out.

"Come on class is about to start and as it is Sana-chan has already fallen asleep in class. She's as bad as you" Yuki told Zero grouchily and I sighed. We followed her out of the barn and across campus into the academic building. From there she ran off to catch up with her friend Yuri. I had listened to them talk earlier. We walked into our class room and headed up to our seats. The girls glared and the boys drooled at me since my stance on the night class had spread around school already. I just allowed myself to smirk and then frowned when I began to crave a cigarette. I didn't pay much attention to the teacher, just stared out the window next to Zero.

As soon as the bell rang, Zero grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to an open window. Looking to me he smirked and jumped into a tree before darting towards the Moon Dorms. I followed laughing, chasing after him but when we got there, we waited and watched. There was a mass of crazy fan girls and I sighed at my gender, highly disappointed. We watched as Yuki struggled and I frowned as I watched the night class come out. Dropping from the tree I was sitting in I stormed over to where the fan girls were screaming and trying to get past a tired Yuki. She looked relieved when I arrived but frowned when I hopped onto a wall and faced the crowd. Even the night class looked interested.

"Day class, its curfew, leave now or I will not be taking the blame for what happens next." I yelled pleasantly and they continued to try and get past Yuki as the Night Class stopped and watched. "Alright then."

I hopped down and with a grin, stood behind Yuki. Letting the grin fall off my face and it was replaced with my fiercest hunter's glare. The girls paled but still kept coming.

"Get to your dorms now!" I roared and they screamed. Most of them went running to their dorms leaving only the brave and the stupid. I just shook my head at them, mostly in disbelief at the fact they liked the night class like this. Then again they didn't know their idols were vampires.

"You just want the Night Class for yourself" one of themthe remaining girls yelled, getting into my face and I just arched an eyebrow. She went to push past me but I just grabbed her arm and looked her I the eyes and she lookedpaled like she was about to faint.

"Go to your dorms now" I growled and she ripped her arm from my grip and ran crying with the remainder of the girls. Yuki looked amazed and one of the guys from the Night Class was crying at the lack of the Day Class. Yuki dropped to the ground in relief as I just glared at the Night Class.

"You're even scarier than Kiryu" The pureblood told me walking over with the others from last night. "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves, my name is Kaname Kuran and I am the president of the Night Class, the vice presidents busy at the moment but this is Kain and Shiki, who you saw last night."

"Names Sana Yagari, please don't piss me off" I smirked and the night class stared at me in shock., recognizing my name.

"You are that man's daughter?" a pale blonde beauty snapped and I chuckled, nodding. "What are you doing here? Come to kill one of us?"

"No actually, just here to go to school and annoy my uncle" I replied grabbing Yuki and pulling her up into a standing position. "Plus I enjoy making you all sweat."

"Stop messing with the Night Class Sana-chan." Yuki hissed and I heard a chuckle behind me. I felt arms wrap around my waist and someone rest their head on my shoulder. Kaname glared and I held back a laugh. Yuki glared at me as well and I frowned when I saw the resemblance between the pureblood and the young girl, but I dismissed it because I knew she was human.

"Hey Z" I laughed as all the vampires glared at the silver haired vampire hunter behind me. "Well let's not let them be late for class"

"It was a pleasure speaking with you" Kuran frowned at me and I just nodded to him. He then leadled the Night Class into the academic building. Zero kept his arms around me as Yuki continued to glare at me.

"What is your problem with the night class?" she yelled and I just frowned at her, "The night class isn't like other vampires"

"You know what I'm not going to explain my hatred for them, Cross" I hissed as Zero tightened his grip so that I didn't hit her, "Just know that my hatred is similar to Zero's"

I watched her jaw drop as I shrugged off Zero's hold and walked away. I started my patrol by walking to the Headmasters building and running too my room. Digging around in one of my duffle bags, I pulled out my katana and strapped her to my left hip. Returning outside, I began to walk around the school grounds. I avoided running into either Zero or Yuki, just trying to do my job and get to bed. Memories kept pressing me but I shoved them back, not allowing to show any weakness from them. I could cry when I was back in my room. It was later in the night when I heard a scream. Taking off running towards the sound, I came across one of the vampires holding on to Yuki with his fangs in her hand. I unsheathed my katana and had it pressed to his throat as my pistol came out and pressed it into Kain's chest as he was only standing behind the other bastard. In the next moment a shot sounded overhead and I looked up and saw the purple shot go off as Zero dropped in.

"Have you truly lost yourself in the scent of blood vampire?" Zero growled and I cocked my gun as Kain tried to move. He froze and glared at me and I just agave him a smirk as the other one froze and released Yuki while realizing my katana was against his throat.

"Please give me a reason to kill you" I growled and Kain flinched at my tone. In the next moment we were surrounded by the night class.

"Zero, Sana please put away your weapons, they are very dangerous to us." Kuran asked as they came into the clearing. "Adio you are an idiot. And Kain why didn't you stop him?"

Zero dropped the arm that held _Bloody Rose_ while I holstered _Bloody Chaos. _I dropped my sword but didn't return her to her sheath quite yet. During this Kuran spoke with Yuki and I ignored them and stared at Zero. He looked tenser than he should be, but then I guessed the smell of Yuki's blood was the cause. I Walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist while keeping my sword in the other hand. He relaxed some but continued to glare at Kuran and the rest of the night class.

"Yuki-san, we'll deal with the day class students, they won't remember this come morning" Kuran told the brown haired girl softly and I just frowned as I watched them interact. Why would the pureblood act this way for a human?  
"I deal with the punishment of these two and report to the chairman, so we'll leave now" Kuran told Zero and I. The night class disappeared and Yuki just stared at the two of us.

"Why must you be so rude?" she yelled at us and I growled at her. Zero remained tense and whipped off his tie and bound her bleeding hand.

"This place reeks of blood" he muttered disgustedly and we began walking away.

"Why do you hate the night class so much Sana?" Yuki yelled and I paused without turning around. Zero placed a hand on my shoulder and gripped it tight.

"Vampires took almost everything from me kid" I snap out, "My father is a machine, hunting your precious vampires own like dogs, as does my brother. Zero's family is gone due to some vampire and his family was mine. We grew up together and played together. Hell it was his dad that taught me how to shoot and your dad that taught me how to wield a sword. I am a hunter kid, so being around these vampires is doing nothing for my piece of mind."

I pulled away gently from Zero and started to walk away. I headed towards the headmasters building, enjoying the quiet of the night. Zero followed almost silently behind me and I smiled faintly at the feeling of peace his presence brought me. We headed into the building and I made my way to my room. Zero continued down the hall to the chairman's office and I dropped my weapons onto the bed. Stripping and grabbing an overly large t-shirt that I had stolen from my dad and then walked into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, I got dressed and climbed into my bed. Curling up under the covers, I let myself relax and began to nod off. I didn't move when I heard my bedroom door open and then close, but I did smile when the bed dipped and Zero pulled me across his chest.

"I hope you don't mind me staying again" he chuckled quietly and I kept smiling, "I just, I don't want to sleep by myself, Sana. I have come to hate sleeping alone"

"Its fine, Z. you know I will never care and I feel the same." I murmured, curling up into him. "I just, I'm just happy that I got to see you again."

"I know Sana" he chuckled again and I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. "You do know what happened that night right? All that had happened?"

"Yeah Zero, I know." I told him softly and I felt him tense up. Sitting up slightly so that I rested my weight on my arms which were on his chest, I met his eyes and he looked ashamed. He tried to look away from me, so I sat up and straddled his stomach. Gripping his chin, I forced him to look at me.

"Do not ever look away from me again in shame" I growled out and he tensed, "I do not care Zero, that bitch will die and I will make her pay for what she did to you."

"How can you not care" he whispered hoarsely and I sighed slumping a bit as my hands rested on his chest. "How do you not hate me?"  
"Because you are still my Zero" I whispered and closed my eyes. "You are still my best friend and that will never change. You were there when my mom died and I hated the fact that I couldn't be there for you. Zero I love you, I have for a long time but I will never see you as a monster. Not like them."

He drew me to his chest and I hugged him tightly. Neither one of us said anything but like when we were small, we didn't need words. Even though he hated himself, I refused to let him go. I knew I wouldn't give up on him, just like I knew he wouldn't give up on me. Even though I had just confessed as well, I didn't expect an answer from him. I may hide it well, but I had a crush on him when we were kids and that just grew until I realized I loved him. I hadn't realized that until I had seen him again in the chairman's office. I could be patient and if he didn't return my feelings, I would always be his friend. Whether it be protecting him from himself or the Others who would do him harm, I would always be there having his back.

Laying in the dark with his arms wrapped tightly around me, I felt home for the first time in a long time. I was with Zero again. Knowing that my brother and father would be okay without me, I was finally okay, truly for the first time, about being here with that dreaded night class. I fell asleep, listening to Zero breathe.


End file.
